How Could I Forget
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Because I, Yuuki Cross, graduate of Cross Academy, am pregnant with the child of Kuran Kaname, a pureblood vamprie that does not care about me any more.
1. Bittersweet Dreams

**_How Could I Forget_**

_by_

**Fear Die Rothaarige**

(Chapter One Rewrite)

I awoke from a restless sleep with tears dripping off my face. This sleep had been filled by the same dream, over and over, night after night. This dream had been fueled by my broken heart. But the dream was bittersweat. The bitter made me hate it. The sweet made me love it. It was the memory of when he, Kaname Kuran had knocked at my door in the dead of night, holding only me in his eyes. That night would forever remain safely in my mind, never faded as if it happened only moments ago.

_There was a gentle knock at my front door at almost midnight. With a yawn, I stretched, much like a cat, and padded silently to my door. Upon peeping through the peep hole, a smile broke out across my face at the sight of my one and only vampire love._

_With confusion clear in my eyes, Kaname stepped across the threshold and closed the door behind him. With a smirk he watched the confusion mix with wonder as to why he was inside my house so late (or rather early) at night. With a sleepy sigh, I voiced my question._

_"Is there something of you need to talk to me about Kaname-sama?" I turned to walk to my living room when his hand turned me around. He walked up to me, chest against chest. Silk against cotton. Vampire against human. And without a word, I was given an answer, but not in a way I would ever have expected it to happen._

_His soft, blood red lips were pressed against my own chapt and pink ones. My eyes widened and for a moment I resisted, but with some coaxing by the vampire I relaxed and gave into the kiss. My lips moved with their own game plan. I had never kissed anyone before (not counting the time I kinda tripped and attacked Zero with my lips...). Perhaps it was instint that lead my body in the following acts._

_Teasing him with my lips was rather fun. I could feel his patience wanning, decided it was best not to anger the man before me, I parted my lips and allowed him entrance. It was a great war between up, battling for control. Of course I had no chance of winning, I a lowly human, him a pure breed vampire._

_After tongue was not enough for him, he pushed me against the wall and his hands explored my curves. The gentle touches of an experience hand lead me into oblivion as he worked his way under the shirt of my pj's. The fingers pinched and kneeded the soft mounds thats barely qualified as breast. His mouth still worked his magic, but was interuppted by the moans of pleasure that slithered from my throat. Without meaning to, I wrapped my legs around him. I could feel the hard pressure of his manhood, tucked safely away in his suit. But somehow I knew it would not remain that way._

_With the grace and ease no mortal man could hope to have, he curried me to my own bed. My cheeks flushed a dark red at the thought of him seeing my cute little stuffed panada, a reminent of my childhood, sitting on the bed. A chuckle rummbled from his chest at the sight of the panda. He set me down, then moved the panda to the nightstand, facing away from us._

_"Wouldn't want his innocent eyes to be defiled do we?" he grinned and attacked my lips again. Clothes were shed piece by piece. Soon enough nothing reminded to prevent us from captured the full view of each other's bodies. His eyes scaned my naked form as if trying to imprint it into his mind. His eyes locked with mine and he pressed a quick kisses upon my lips. "It will hurt." he whispered. I nodded. He knudged apart my willing knees and he positioned himself. With a kiss he was inside of me. The pain made me gasp against his lips, but he waited before I was adjusted enough to enjoy the pleasure._

_And together we rode the night into an endless casam of pleasure and lost innocence._

_The next morning I awoke, knowing deep in my gut, something was wrong. Kaname was no in the bed next to me. Instead he was standing at my bedroom window, watching the sun slowly awake. He was already fully dressed, looking ready to leave. I slipped from the bed and threw on my pj top before going to stand with him. We stood for what seemed like hours before he spoke._

_"I'm leaving. I hope you forget that this ever happened." He said to the window, but directed at me. My heart stopped for a moment but started beating faster and faster as a tear escaped from my eyes. With a heavy heart, I replied;_

_"If... If you think it is for the best." I tried to keep my voice even, but it broke at think. Without even glancing at me, he turned on his heel and exited the room. Seconds later I heard the door open and clothes. Then his car drove away. In the silence of the early morning, the tears came. I cried because I would never see the man I loved again. I would never get to hear his velvet voice again. I would never get to give my body to him over and over again._

The memory ended when my doorbell chimbed. I touched my face and felt tears. With a swipe of a sleeve, I tried to push the memory behind me as I headed to the door. My brows knitted together when no one was awaiting me at the door. Then I noticed the dozen red roses sitting on the step. For a second the thought that Kaname had sent them crossed my mind, but soon faded with the card hidden in the flowers showed someone elses handwriting. With a sad sigh, I dug the card out, careful of the thorns.

_'Yuuki, I hope you like these. Maybe I can help you forget him. Zero.'_

I placed the flowers on the small table beside the door and used it to support myself as tears slowly dripped onto the hard wood. I hated crying. In the past month I had cried more than I have ever before. I had been used by the man I loved. Used and discarded, becoming nothing but a distant memory. The line from Zeros card kept playing over and over in my mind. "Maybe I can help you forget him." I would never be able to forget him.

Because I, Yuuki Cross, graduate of Cross Academy, am pregnant with the child of Kuran Kaname, a pureblood vamprie that does not care about me any more.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. I personally grew to hate the Kaname and Yuuki paring after watching the anime, but have decided to fix this. **_

_**Hope you enjoy! Please excuse any and all mistakes in grammar and spelling!**_

_**Later!**_


	2. The truth might hurt the most

How Could I forget

* * *

I flipped to the next page in my book . I was reading a book called a ' A Certain Slant of Sunlight ' . It was about a ghost that fell in love with a boy that was taken over by another ghost . So far it was really good and I was excited to finish the book . ( A/N I really read this and you should to !!! Loved it !!! )

I was to the part where Helen was about to take over Jenny's body when the door bell rang . I marked my page and slide off of my couch , careful of the small bulge that was growing in my lower abdomen . I placed my hand for a moment on the little bulge , thinking about Kaname and how we had made more than love that peaceful night three months ago , then went to open the door . I looked thought the peep hole and saw a head of silver hair .

I opened the door and smiled as Zero walked inside . He held out a single red rose with no thorns and smiled the smile that he only showed me . I took the rose and placed it in a crimson colored vase where the other 12 roses from this morning where soaking .

" Hey Yuuki . " He greeted as we walked into the den where I was reading my book . He sat beside me on the couch and looked at the book that I was reading . He glanced at the back cover , then looked back up at me , with a little smirk on his face . I knew then that he was here for more than just a social visit .

" Whats goin' on Zero ? " I asked the silent vampire beside me . He flashed me a small grin that just said , ' I know that your hiding something , and i'm going to find out . ' I giggled a bit and once I had a straight face , looked back into his waiting eyes .

" I am here to find out what you have been hiding from me . " He stated in his commanding voice that made you want to obey him . He was always this way so I did not feel intimidated by it anymore , but still felt the air of respect around his body .

" Its . . . . its .. . whydoyouwanttoknowanyway ? " I babbled to fats for him to understand .

" What ? Repeat the last part Yuuki, even a vampire could not understand what you said last . It was way to fast and it seemed out off character for you . " he stated in a amused voice . God I thought ! What a stubborn jackass ! God stupid mood swings ! I hated this ! I feel bipolar .

" I said , and I quote , ' why do you want to know anyway ? ' Better ? " I asked the stubborn jackass of a vampire , Zero . He smirked and looked pleased that he had been able to get that answer out of me .

" Why would I want to know ? Is it that hard to believe that I care about you and want you to feel like you can trust me with anything ? " I pondered over what Zero had just admitted to me . I knew that like most men Zero had a problem expressing emotions and felt a little embarrassed at what he had said . Plus the slight blush on his checks helped me figure it out . I giggled on the inside . Zero was cute when he blushed .

" No I guess it ain't that hard to believe that you care about me . I mean that we have been together since our families were killed . We are like brother and sister . I think that maybe it would make it a little wired if you liked me in . . .well . .. . " I stopped , scared of what he would think if I continued on that trail of thought .

" Well what ? " Zero pressed on . I hated Zero even more right now ! He dose not know when to stop with his stupid interrogation method of making me say what was on my mind . It was so first grade . There fose the Biopolor me again .

" Well its . . .that . .. just " I could not finish because Zero pressed himself up against me . Our chest were right up against each other and I was blushing even harder when I felt my chest being pushed down harder because he was leaning on me making sure that he could feel me under him . Then without warning he kissed me .

It was passionate . So full of love that I could not believe that he had held in these feelings for has long as he had done . He begged for me to allow him into my mouth , but denied him that privilege . I pushed him off of me and I could feel myself crying .

My body shock with silent tears . Zero gathered me into his arms and held me tight like a father would do to his scared child . For hours it seemed that he held me as I cried my eyes out . As I cried on Zero's shoulder he whispered sweet words that he hoped would make me feel better . Words like ' everythings okay ', don't worry Yuuki , i'm here for you , ' and what seemed to becoming his new motto , ' I can help you forget ' I knew that he could not help forget , but maybe , just maybe he could help dull the pain everytime my heart brought back feelings of Kaname . Soon the water works stopped and I felt myself calming down at the words that Zero whispered lovingly into my ear .

I could not take it any longer . I knew that the longer that I let myself be held and comfronted by Zero , the more that he would hurt when I told him that what I did with Kaname and that the baby I was carrying was fathered by Kaname.

I pulled myself from his arms and whipped the last on the teards from my eyes . I looked at him and I could see the hope clearly shinning in his loving eyes . I took a few deep breathes before starting .

" Zero , I'm pregnant . "

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Vampire Knight !

I hope you like this next chapter ! I hope to update soon ! PS if you read any of my other ongoing stories , be patient ! I am working on them ! It takes time to write the story and make it fit together ! Thanks for understanding !

Later !!!


	3. Women are a different species

How Could I Forget

* * *

Over the roar of the engine I thought about Yuuki . I know that what I did was wrong , but I could not think of another way to show her that I loved her . I should not have told her I was leaving after we had already had sex , but I knew I could not destroy her heart . I wanted to show her my love without her having to think about me leaving her behind .

" Yuuki . " I muttered to myself and watched the clouds float by throw the window . I was flying to a meeting for a merger for the company that I owned named , ' Acceleration ' and another car company called , ' Vintage ' .

For two months we had been trying to come to a agreement on the deal , but something always went wrong . This deal should have taken only about a few weeks , not a few months .

I really missed Yuuki with all of my heart . She deserved to be with somebody that loved her , and sometimes I thought that was me , but at other times I thought that she deserved a man that was better than me . I could not give Yuuki the family that she wanted or anything like that . All I wanted was for her to be happy and I could not do that .

Everyone knows that Zero had a thing for Yuuki . It was plain to see to everyone but Yuuki that Zero had a crush , or more like she was his first and only love . They could be happy together and I knew that someday that Yuuki would let Zero in her heart and allow him to love her .

" Kaname - Sama . " I turned and looked . It was the flight attendant . I looked her over . She was blond , large breast , with blue eyes . Her name tag read ' Marya ' .

" Yes ? " I asked . The young girl not older than 20 , fidgeted up my heavy gaze . She twiddled with her thumbs and kept her head down .

" Is there anything that you would like to say , Marya ? " I asked again .

" Um .. . never mind Kaname - sama . " Marya said and hurried away with her head down low telling herself that she was a stupid person .

" Humans are very wired creatures . " I mussed to myself as I continued to watch the clouds float by .

" I could not agree with you more Kaname . " I knew that voice . It belong to Kei Aburame . He was a vampire that looked no older than 26 , but in reality he was well over 200 years old . He had long onyx black hair that flowed down to his waist . He stood a proud 6'5'' . He had dashing blue orbs that anyone , man , women , child , human or vampire could get lost within .

Kei was helping me with the merger between the two companies . He great age brought great wisdom to use and helped in many sticky problems that could arise with this kind of deal .

" Hello , Kei . " I said .

" So what's her name ? " He asked . I looked at him with the cornor of my eye and saw an amused smirk on his face . I decided to tell him .

" Yuuki . " I said . He chuckled .

" Women are even wired to the mind of a man . They are a completly different species from us weather they are human or vampire . " he said .

" You speck from experince . " I say . He laughs again .

" Being alive for almost 300 years intitles a man alot of chance to study women . " he said .

* * *

Disclamer : I do not own Vampire Knight . If I did Yuuki and Kaname would have gotten together alot sooner !!!!

Sorry that it is short ! I promsie that next chapter will be longer !

Later !


	4. Who's the Father

**_How Could I Forget_**

_**Summary: **Because I , Yuuki Crooss , graduate from Cross Academy , am pregnant with the child of Kuran Kaname , a pureblood vampire , that did not care about me anymore .  
_

**_******************************************************************************_**

Zero looked at me with wide eyes that showed how much to me. I could tell that he could not believe that I was carrying somebodies unborn child and I knew he was going to hit the damn roof when I told him Kaname was the father.

He tried talking once..twice.. but he had no words to say to me, and it made my heart hurt to even think about what must be going through his mind at the moment. He leaned back on the couch, hands cupping his head and looked that the ceiling with blank eyes, his face clearly showed the disappointment he felt for this. He turned back to me and asked the one question that I had been hoping and praying my heart out he would not ask.

"Who's the father " His voice was shaky at best, and I'm sure he wishes he never had to ask this question to me.

He was hurt. _How much_ I could not say.

I could not blame him. I knew that he loved me, but he knew that I loved Kaname more than I could ever love him. Zero is a brother, Kaname is a lover.

"It's....it's.... " I started but could not finsh, the words would not find me. I could not think of anything to say to him that would not tear his heart even more.

"Who is the child's father Yuuki?" He demands, his hands are in tight fist and he is shaking.

_God!_ I thought. Why can't he just leave me alone once!?!?

" It's..." I stopped not wanting to continue, but I knew I had to, at least for Zero's sake. He looked like he was about to go murder somebody and bleed them dry if he did not get his answer soon .

"It' Kaname." I whispered. I could not look at Zero. I knew that his eyes would hold hatred towards me, towards Kaname and the most innocent of all, my unborn child.

After a few seconds I felt Zero get of the couch. I looked up then and he was pacing around the room. His hand was running through his his hair making it stick up at some odds and ends. Then he turns and faces me. He stares straight into my eyes. It felt like he was staring deep into my soul. I couldn't tell what he was feeling from the look on his face.

_Hurt?_

_Pain?_

_Anger?_

_Disappointment?_

I wish I could tell. I just wanted to tell him everything was okay, though I knew things would not be okay.

Then Zero gripped his hands into a tighter fist.

"I'm going to kill that bastered!" He yells and storms out of the room. A few seconds later my fronts door slams shut, shaking the windows in their frames. I look out the window and see Zero walking down the street. It was raining hard and he was already soaked.

**_*****************************************************************************_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight._**

**_Sorry for the BEYOND late update!!!!!! I've had a MAJOR case of writers block and have not been able to put a single word to this in months. I PROMISE to try and update soon!!!!!!! SORRY AGAIN!!!!_**

**_Please READ and REVIEW!!!!!!_**

**_Later!_**


	5. Taking Over Me

_**How Could I Forget**_

* * *

It had been three weeks since I had told Zero that I was expecting Kaname's child. His heart was broken, I knew that for a fact. And I felt my heart hurt every time I even thought about Zero, but it was not him I loved, it was Kaname.

Speaking of Kaname he still seemed to be doing business over sea's and every else so I had not seen him since the night we had sex, and I got pregnant. I missed him so much I just wanted to see him again so I could tell him about the baby.

Nothing seemed to be going right in my world. Kaname and I made love. He left acting like nothing happened. I found out I was pregnant. Told Zero and had watched his heart break and now..now I was completely lost on what to do.

I was starting to thin..maybe...just maybe I love Zero more than a brother. Maybe he was something more, and I was hurting so much because of it.

I sighed and got up off of my bed and went into the kitchen to make something to eat. Since the baby was a vampire I had cravings for red meat. I found a stake and put it in the pan to cook for a few minutes. As I waited for the meat to be done I switched on the radio and started to clean up some of the mess in the kitchen area.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream and dream I do_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough  
So many things inside that  
Just like you are taking over_

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_

_I believe in you  
(I believe in you)  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
You're taking over me  
(Taking over me)_

_You're taking over me  
(Taking over me)  
Taking over me_

As the song played, I stopped and listened to the words that came through the speakers. It made my heart seem to skip a beat then keep going. It reminded me so much of what had gone one between Kaname and I. It was like it was speaking to me.

For who knows how long I just stood there after the song ended. I didn't come back to earth intill I smelt something burning. Then I remembered my stake. I rushed over to it, but it was all all dried up and black. I tried to stick a fork in it, but it would not make it into the burnt meat.

I sighed and took the pan and tried scrapping the stake off of it. Nothing worked. I ended up throwing the pan away.

Then I started to find something else for us (the baby and I) to eat. I tossed aside just about everything in my refridgeratr and cabinets intill I came across the holy grail (to me at the moment anyway) a bag of beef Jerky. I snatched it down and walked back into the living room to eat.

I sat for hours just munching on the Jerky, I was about to go to sleep when a knock sounded on my door. I pushed aside the now almost empty plastic bag of Jerky and went to the door. I opened it and saw Zero there.

"Can I come in?" he asked. I staled. Zero NEVER asked, he just did.

"...Sure." I held the door open for him to enter. We went to my living room. He eyed the Beef Jerky for a second then looked at me. He took my hand in his and got down to one knee.

Zero pulled out a black velvet box and opened it. A small gold band with a medium diamond showed.

"Yuuki will you marry me?" Zero asked

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Vampire Knight_ or _Taking Over me_ by _Evanescence._**

**Yes, I know!!!!! I updated!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!! I would say to expect more lryics because I LOVE music and it makes me relax and think and think that ANYONE that HATES music should go off themselves!!!**

**I AM EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! NO UPDATE INTILL I GET A TOTAL OF 50 reviews!!!! **

**That means I only need 11 reviews!!!!!!!!! (Thought I would LOVE more than 11 that's all I'm asking for)So READ and REVIEW if you wanna find out Yuuki's answer!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Later!!!**


	6. Can I think?

**  
How Could I Forget**

***************************************************************************************

I stared at Zero, my eyes almost popping out of my sockets. He wanted me..to marry him. It made my stomach hurt just to think about even liking Zero like that, and now...he was down on one knee, a diamond ring in his hands, and a very serious look on his face.

Then everything got dizzy. The room spun and I was falling. I expected to hit the ground for some reason, why though when I had another vampire in the room with super human reflexes was beyond me.

So like I had expected or um....not expected Zero caught me in his arms. I looked up at him, his eyes were so full of worry for me and I could just see the deep love burning in his soul and maybe even deeper than that. His very core, the reason he lived.

"Are you okay?" Zero's voice was sweet and soft and more than laced with worry. I watched him for a moment, letting the words sink in. "Yuuki?" he asked again. I looked at him and sat up, I blushed when I noticed I was siting in his lap.

"I'm fine." I lied and I knew he saw straight through it, he could always tell when I was lying because he knew me so well.

"The truth Yuuki." Zero told me. Though the softness and worry had faded a bit I could still hear it, but it was covered mostly by the demanded for answers. Knowing I could not get out of this I sighed.

"It's just that...I....I've been stressed Zero." I whispered his name and hung my head so I would not have to see his face. He didn't answer for a minute.

"Why have you been so stressed?" He asked. I heard a hint of anger in his tone and I knew he was thinking again about ripping Kaname to shreds.

I shrugged. "I guess...about the baby and stuff." I told him. His face grew dark when I did not explain what 'stuff' was.

"Do you want the baby?" He practically spat the word 'baby'. I glared at him for even thinking about my child that way. But the question he asked, did I want the baby?

I thought I did. I felt something new that I had never felt towards anything before. I hugged my stomach and the little baby bump I had in my lower stomach.

"Yeah. I love her." I told Zero. He face grew darker. Not the answer he was hoping for.

We sat in silence for a moment. I knew he wanted an answer to the question, his proposal. And I honestly had no idea what to tell him.

Even the thought of being a single mother scared the shit out of me and I wanted my child to be happy, and I wanted her to have a stable family to grow up happily in.

"Zero?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yes, Yuuki." He smiled at me.

"Can...can I..think..about..your proposal?" His face dropped.

"Sure." he said. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks." And then he kissed me.

*********************************************************************************

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!!!**

**FAST UPDATE!!!!!!!! OH MY FUCKING GOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't believe it!!!!!! I don't think it's so good, but I wanted to update for my faithful readers!!!!!!!!**

**I give credit to this chapter to my cd _Korn Greatest Hits Vol.1!!!_**

**I want to have 70 reviews before I update again. That means I need 16 reviews!!!! But remember I would LOVE more though!!!!!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY AND WHEN I HAPPY I WRITE!!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Later!!!!!!!**


	7. How things would change

**_How Could I Forget_**

**********************************************************************************

Just as fast as the kiss began, it ended and Zero ran out of the door. I watched him go.

"What have I gotten us into?" I asked knowing I would not get an answer from the little baby that growing inside of me, safe and sound. Not a care in the world.

I sighed and went about my daily chores and errands.

_~time Skip~_

I sat on the couch. My hand on my bulging belly. The baby was really growing, due to it's vampire blood. I could already feel little movements from her, at about 3 1/2 months. I didn't know for sure that it would be a girl, but I just had this feeling that's that what she would be.

Zero still didn't like her very much, but when he just came around to talk and stuff he would deal with my rants about the baby and everything. He did not push me for an answer to his proposal and I was glad.

I still didn't have an answer for him. I spent hours thinking of what to do. I loved Zero and Kaname so much. But who I loved more was still unknown.

Even if I chose Zero, I would still have a connection with Kaname through he baby that I carried.

And if I chose to love Kaname, I might not ever get the love that I wanted. He may have loved me enough to let me spend a single night together with him, forgetting what could have, and did happen.

I looked out the window and saw a women, maybe about 30 walking with a little boy, maybe 3 or 4 years old holding her hand. Another child, maybe about 9 or 10 walked beside her.

I smiled and rubbed my belly, knowing someday I would be like that women. I would have a little child of her own. A child to tuck in at night, and hold their hand when they walked.

So much would change once her baby arrived. Another life would start and she would be a mother. A mother to a child Kaname and she had created during one night of hot, passionate sex.

A knock sounded on my door, bring my thoughts of how the child came to be inside of my womb. I got up, careful of the baby an answered the door. She opened it and gasped at who it was.

**********************************************************************************

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!!!!!!**

**I know what I said about the reviews...but I got bored and and started to type this!!!**

**I am EVIL!!!!!!! Cliffy!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA I bet you want to know who it is.....and it is _____!!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

**Later!!!!!**


	8. Back

**_How Could I Forget_**

**********************************************************************************

I stared in shook at the man standing at my door. He had not changed one little bit since the last time we had seen one another.

His long, dark brown hair blowing in a slight evening brezze. His eyes that seemed to go deep into your soul, but yet seemed kind and knowing at the same time stared down at me. Though, his skin did seem just a little bit paler, maybe since the last time we meet in over three he still towered over me.

I didn't know if I should smile at him, or slap him and slam the door in his face. Both seemed like good ideas to me at the moment. But I knew it would not be a good idea to get him mad.

I could feel him watching me, waiting for me to do something. And I wanted to do something, but what was what I had to figure out.

I stepped back to allow him inside and after her crossed into the house, I closed the door.

I had to make myself turn back around to face him, because I was scared of what he would do when he found out I was pregnant with his child. I didn't want my baby hurt.

When I turned back around he was still watching me. His eyes running over my form and within his eyes I could see lust.

Then his eyes widened when they landed on my rounding stomach.

"Yuuki..." My name fell from his lips.

"Kaname.." I said back to him, the father of my unborn child.

**********************************************************************************

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!!! BUT I do own the plot line and the baby!!!!!!!!**

**This just came to me at almost midnight!!! I was sitting here at my computer, Three Days Grace playing when I got the sudden urge URGE I tell you, to write this!!!!!!!**

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter, that it was sooo short because I did not get the reviews I wanted. I am not afried to punish you people!!!!!!**

**The spell chec is not working, so sorry for any and all erorrs!!!!!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Cookies to everyone who figured out it was Kaname!!!!!!!!**

**Later!!!!!**


	9. Hate

**_How Could I Forget_**

As I gazed at Kaname, I noticed how his eyes softened for a slight moment when he say my belly. Then the same mask that he always wore cam back onto his face and I sighed.

"Yuuki?" He ask, his voice is hard, yet caring. I remember why I love him so much. I remember how he took my heart in the first place.

"Yes?" I answer. I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" He ask. I nod silently because I do not trust my voice to work. I walk down the hall and to my living room. I hear him follow silently behind me. I sit on my couch and wait intill he is sitting beside me.

I feel him take my hand in his own. I wonder if he realizes how much he has hurt me since he left me so many months ago. So many tears have been shed from my eyes. So many sleepless nights wondering how he could ever do this to me, to us.

"Yuuki, please talk to me." I can't look at him. I know that if I do, I would break into a million little pieces that all the kings men could never put back together, no matter how hard they tried.

"What do you want me to say?" I whisper. I am looking at my hand that is not caught in Kaname's own.

"Do you hate me?" he ask. I take a deep shaky breath before answering him.

"No." I tell him.

"How?" I think of an answer that I could give him. I ask myself if I really don't hate him. I have more than enough reasons to hate him, but I can't.

"I couldn't hate the father of my child."

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!! _**

**_I was bored so I sat down and wrote this. I know it is short, but it is the best I can do. I know it has been awhile since I have updated, and I hope you guys will understand. Writers block sucks._**

**_Please READ and REVIEW!!!!!!!!_**

**_Later!!!!!_**


	10. I'm Sorry

**_~How Could I Forget~_**

**_Warning: Lime_**

Kaname's eyes widened at the words that he just heard come from me mouth. I had just told him that I was carrying his child. Would he hate me? Would he hate our child? If he hated me, I could deal with that. But him hating our child was something else.

As I sat there, musing over the fact that Kaname might hate us, when I felt something. I looked down at my stomach where I had felt it and I saw Kaname's hand over the little bulge in my belly. I watched him and he looked happy.

He had a small smile on his face and his eyes held so much emotion. Could it be love? I hope it was because I want to have a happy family. A mother, a father, and a child. Would I really get what I wished for?

"I'm sorry." Were the first words out of his mouth. I looked at him, my eyebrow raised. "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for saying that the night we spent together should be forgotten. I'm sorry for hurting you so much.I'm sorry for everything." He said to me, tears were starting to collect in my eyes.

"It's okay." I say and I place my hand over his own.

"No its not." He tells me. I frown at him. "Its not okay because I hurt you. I shouldn't have done that to you. Please let me make it up to you." He looks up at me.

"All I ask for is that you be here for me... For us." I tell him.

"I promise that I will never leave you two again. Never." he vows to me and it makes me smile.

"Thank you." I tell him.

"No need to thank me, Yuuki." He smiles softly at me and I smile back at him.

After a few seconds of us being quiet, Kaname moves his hand and brings it up to my face. His thumb traces my lips and he comes closer to me. And I close the gap and we kiss.

His lips are so soft, so sweet, and so warm. It feels like no other kiss. It's one of a kind. I never want it to end and I have the feeling that Kaname feels the same way. His tongue gently asks for entrance into my mouth and I give in after a few seconds of playing with him. We battle for control. I do not want give in. And, to my surprise, Kaname lets me lead us in this passion filled kiss.

As we kiss, I feel his hands wonder over my body. He lets them run over my breast and I moan alittle, and this makes him go on. The control I once had in the kiss was gone and he was in full control. He was the alpha.

He pushed me back on the couch gently and I hocked my legs over his back, letting the passion get to me. I press closer to him as his warm hands clutch and squeeze my bra clad breast. Another husky moan escapes from my lips and he presses closer. I can feel his hard member through the jeans that he wears.

Kaname lifts up my shirt and throws it off somewhere to the floor. Then he discards his own. I run my hands along his chest. I trace the ridges of his abbes and comet them to memory. My hands then reach for his belt. They unbuckle his jeans and unbuttons them then undo the zipper.

My hands cautusly touch the hard and swollen clothed memeber and Kaname's body shivers with pleauser. As I countine my shy little grabs at Kaname's body, he works on the hooks of my bra and soon it joins our shirts on the floor for a later time.

As our bodies come closer and closer to becoming one with one another again, I feel the now familiar twisting and turning of my stomach. I push at Kaname's chest to get him off me. He pulls away from me and I bolt for the bathroom. I hear his footsteps behind me as I lean over the toilet bowl and empty what was in my stomach.

Kaname comes and sits beside me, holding my hair back to not to get puke in it. After a few minutes of nothing coming up, I lay me head on Kaname's chest. As I lay there, I listen to his heart beat as it sings me to sleep.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!!!!!_**

**_I am SOOO SORRY about the mega long wait!!!!! This chapter is longer than most others and I hope this helps make up for the late update! Everyone who forgives me gets 10 cookies!!!_**

**_Please READ and REVIEW!!!_**

**_Later!!!_**


	11. Life

***_How Could I Forget_***

So much has changed since Kaname came back into my life. I don't feel so alone anymore. Now, with Kaname around, I have someone to hold me when I need someone to love me. I have someone with me to hold back my hair in the mornings when the morning sickness comes. He deals with my crazy moodswings and the weird cravings that I have started to have. It makes me feel like I know Kaname will be there for me and for the child that we concived together.

I haven't seen Zero since the night he left and Kaname came back. I know he must feel betrayed that I would chose the man that left men after a night of passion. It hurts me to know that it is me who is making Zero hurt some much. I wish I was not the surcces of his pain that burned deep within his body and heart.

Kaname, I know, loves me and he loves our unborn baby. I can tell by the way that he looks at me. How his eyes change when he rubs my stomach and talks to the baby. It makes me feel so much better knowing that my will have a father that will love him or her with his whole heart.

Kaname and I both wonder what sex the baby will be. Kaname, wants a son that he can pase on fatherly advise about girls and sports and every topic under the blue moon. And I know he would not mind having a daughter to who could be his little princess. I wouldn't care either way, though if I could chose, I guess I would want a little girl so I can tell her about the dues and don't of being a girl and everything that a mother would tell her daughter.

I'm sitting with Kaname on my couch. We're both cuddled close to one another enjoying the moment alone together. I love being with Kaname. He's everything that I wanted to have. He's my prince in shinning armor. If my life had been a fairy tale, he would have come up to me riding on a white horse and swepted me off my feet and we would have rode off into the sunset to have a happily ever after.

But as we all know, fairy tales have to come to an end, and mine was about to come crashing down when I heard a knock on my door. I got up, ignoring Kaname's protest and went to answer the door. When I pulled it open, Zero's face looked down at me.

He looked like he had not eatten in days. That he had not been sleeping at all. The bags under his eyes looked almost pure black. I could see that it in his face, he felt broken. His heart was broken that Kaname was back and the thing that we could have been, can be no more.

My hand reaches out to him, to comfert him against my will. And I see that hope spark in his eyes and his hand reachs out to me, but he stops in mid air and tenses. I hear the russle of clothes as Kaname stands behind me. I let my hand fall limp to my side.

"Move, Yuuki." Kaname says, his voice gentle, but demanding. I hesiate and with a simple glance in my way, I step back and he takes my place in the doorway with Zero.

Both men stare at one another for what seems like forever, but is really one a few short seconds. And then I see Zero's hand ball into a fist and he throws it at Kaname and I hear it collide with Kaname's face.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight!!**

**Its been a while since I updated. My muse has been dry for awhile. This just came together within my head and I typed it out so I could update for all of my loyal fans! Thanks to anyone and everyone who has stuck with this story throughout all the long spaced updates and the short chapters that I have provided to you guys. So this chapter goes out to everyone that reads this story throughout it all!!!**

**Please READ and REVIEW!**

**Later!**


	12. Yes

_**How Could I Forget**_

The sound bone being crushed reached my ears. I saw Kaname stumble back, his hand holding his nose, which was bleeding bad. Zero was standing there in the doorway. His hand was still raised in a punching motion. His eyes were filled with anger and rage. He looked like he was about to kill Kaname. Then, without warning, Kaname was on Zero.

His hands pinned him to the ground, as his K-9's were extended to full length as he tried to rip Zero's throat out. His eyes were a deep red with rage as he mauled Zero. Zero was trying his best to keep Kaname's lethal teeth from tearing out his throat.

I stood and watched the two. I think I was in shock, even though I had known that a fight might happen between the two over me. Then I went into action. My arms whipped out and grabbed Kaname by the shoulders to try and pull him off of the now bleeding Zero. He was far stronger then me, so I did nothing more than cause his rage to soar. Kaname, suddenly stopped fighting Zero and focused his attack on me. His hand held me by my shoulders to the ground. His fangs were almost an inch away from my neck, when Zero tackled him off of me and they crashed into the small table that was along the wall.

I scrambled to my feet and backed away from the two still fighing males. They were swinging at each other, their fangs now both fully extended trying to gain a good and strong grip in the others throat for the death blow. I didn't know how to break them apart. I didn't want them to kill each other over me.

Then it hit me. I grabbed a leg from the broken table and took it in my hands like you would a baseball bat. I made sure that there was no nail that would sink into their brain and kill them. I got close to them, and I swung the pecie of wood and I felt it hit one of the two men. I looked and saw Kaname slump over and Zero pushed him off of himself and stared at me, and the wooden leg in my hands.

"I didn't need your help." He growled at me as he whipped away some of the blood from his mouth.

I ignored him and dropped to my knees next to Kaname. I made sure that the wooden leg was within hands reach just in case Kaname awoke and tried to attack me again. "Kaname?" I whispered to him, hoping he would wake up soon. He didn't respond to me. I started to panic. What if I had killed Kaname? What if I had killed the father of my child?

Zero seemed to pick up on my worry and knelled next to me. He felt for Kaname's pulse with his two fingers pressed on the vein in his neck. "You just knocked him out." he stated to me. I sighed, glad that I was not a murderer. I looked at Zero who was getting up and was heading towards the door. I called out to him.

"Zero... wait." I got up and walked over to him. He watched me come towards him.

"Yes?" He asked. I looked down at my hands and twisted my finger's together. "I don't have all day Yuuki." he said after a minute of silence.

"Why did you attack Kaname?" I asked. I bite my lip while I waited for the answer. I heard him sigh and I looked up at him.

"Because he hurt you Yuuki." He answered me. I stared at him.

"And that gave you enough reason to come and try and kill him?"

"Yes."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**I hope you guys like this. I haven't been in a good place lately because my boyfriend broke up with me and I have been severly depressed about it.**

**Please READ and REVIEW!**

**Later!**


	13. Life or Death

**How Could I forget**

**by:**

**no tears left to cry**

"Why don't you just give up Zero? I don't love you like I love Kaname. You are my friend. You are my brother." I say to him, watching his eyes. They were so full of so many different emotions.

I knew from years and years of dealing with Zero, that his eyes were the gate to looking into his soul, and I knew that his soul was hurt. Hurt because of me. Hurt because I didn't love him like he loved me. Hurt that he couldn't be the father of the child I was carrying. Hurt that he wasn't the one that got to hold me at hurt. Those eyes, the gate way to his soul looked at me. They seemed to drive right into my heart. I had to force myself from giving into that look he gave me. The look that said he was the safe choice. The choice that would never hurt me like Kaname would... But he was not the choice I wanted. My choice with Kaname and it always would be.

"Yuuki, look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that you don't love me." His voice was dark and cold. He didn't want his emotions to show through that mask of his.

My voice seemed to be caught in my throat not wanting to come out. "Why?" I was able to ask.

His eyes flashed with something dark... something dangerous. Could Zero be dangerous? My eyes glanced down at Kaname, still out cold from the hit on the head. I saw all the scratch marks, all the cuts and bruises that Zero had inflicted upon him. The Zero that had done that to Kaname, that was not the light hearted and happy Zero. That was the monster within him that was willing to come out.. for me.

"If you say that you don't love me, I'll leave you and Lover boy alone. You two can have your happy little family together. A mother, a father, and a little baby." He told me. I looked back up at him. I knew that I loved him... And he knew that too. He was challenging me to lie to him. What would he do if I told him I didn't love him? Would he really stay true to his word and leave us alone? Or would he still fight for me?

I opened my mouth to answer, but Zero stopped me.

"Think carefully about how you answer Yuuki." He warned me. Then I saw that he was holding a table leg in his hands. It was not the same leg as before... this one had a long, sharp nail at the end. He tossed it around in his hands for a few seconds, then he stopped. "Depending on how you answer," he gestured over to Kaname, "He'll live." A sick grin, "Or he'll die."

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

**Not a clue how this started... or how I ended up at this point. I know I'm evil for leaving off at such a cliff hanger, but I'm evil and I wanna make you guys suffer. ;)**

**Sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes. They are not my strong suit.**

**Reviews help my muse. The more reviews I get, the faster you'll get to see Yuuki's answer and if Kaname gets a nail to the head. So please Read and Review!**

**Later Pein!**


	14. AUTHORS NOTE: Important News!

Hey everyone! Sorry to disappoint you but this is NOT a new chapter to _How Could I Forget_. Its been years since I updated and I bet most of you gave up hope. But fear not, for I am alive and have decided to rewrite all the chapters I have so far. I won't say it'll happen at a set time. I am a Junior in high school and I have a part time job. I don't spend near as much time as I wish on writing and fanfiction. I have already rewritten the first chapter. I hope it is enjoyable and better than the first time. I thank everyone who has shown me support over the years and hope you will contiue to show me support as I try to rewrite this fic.

The new chapters will replace the old ones with a caption saying rewritten chapter at the top.

Hope you enjoy!

Later!


End file.
